Story of Nova Flare
by Nova Flare
Summary: Same thing as a million times before. My OC meets the mane six in ponyville :D. Rated M at first but now a T. Lots of romance/drama and fighting :D Fluttershy X Rainbow Dash and my and thunderhawk6894's OC's. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Whoops! while I was reading 'living the dream' and one of luna's foals is named nova. *shy face* I didn't know this and I am sorry if he ever does read this... Because I made this story about a few weeks ago and am now updating it just after reading it. It was all a coincidence that I had the same OC name as one of his characters.**

* * *

><p><strong> Also just bare with me on this first chapter. I promise it will get better and we will even see some famous OC's in here aswell.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Great, just fucking great!" Thoughts raced through Calvin's mind as he cursed himself out and began to lay on his bed. 'How could they lay me off'? 'Why did they'? Calvin sat there as he tried to figure out the reason why he was fired from his job of being a worker at a power was the one who noticed a meltdown and warned everyone one about it and even helped prevent didnt understand why they fired him for not coming in to work without using a sick confusion was soon replaced by anger and just as he was about to tear his house inside out he heard his phone quickly forgot what he was doing and went over to pick it up."Hello?" he called into the was glad to hear it was his girlfriend happiness was then replaced by sorrow as jennifer had just broken up with him.<p>

"You're a sweet guy Calvin... said jennifer in a glumy voice."But"... she hesitated."You sometimes lose your temper and become someone you're not."Calvin started tearing when she said that."I'm sorry" She then hung up leaving Calvin in a depressed and vulnerable.

He then started to think of a way to get back all who wronged him that realized that if he did he would get caught which only added fuel to the ransacked his house in a dazed due to the fact that once things where going his way... they end up falling apart.

He was never this angry before, his mind he pleded with himself to stop but his emotions were taking over his was all a haze when he went couldn't control himself and demolished everything that he then blacked out.

He woke up 20 minutes later to the sound of knocking on his slowly got up to answer the increase of intervals of knocks on the visitors were soon banging on the door as calvin reached slowly opened it and saw two officers in blue uniforms."May I help you officers?" Calvin stated.

"We recieved numerous noise complaints along with possible domestic we come in?"Calvin not remembering what he has done to his house, he gladly let them in."Hmmm" said the first officer.

Calvin had no idea what he was refering to until he turned around and was shocked at what he entire house was slowly was regaining his memory of what he has done as the second officer placed cuffs on calvin's wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." He paused and look at his buddy."Did i say it right this time?" The first officer gave a nod then a high five. "YES FINALLY!" screamed the officer holding calvin.

"What? Never learned how to say the Miranda Rights?" Calvin chuckled to the officer.

"Quiet you runt!" The officer said as he stomped on calvin's bare foot with all his force."C'mon let's take this asshole to jail and then go get some drinks!"

"Sure thing Robby!" They lead the hurted man out of his home and started playing with him.

"Hey Tony, catch!" The second officer pushed calvin 15 feet to the first officer.

"Coming right back atcha!" Tony then pushed calvin to Robby who purposly missed calvin and let him tumble down the hill in the backyard.

Calvin left the officers sight as he disapeared down the hill and into the bushes. The officer started to cry from laughter but stop as soon as he couldn't find calvin in the bushes.

"Tony get over here i can't find him!" Said the cruel officer.

"What the hell Robby why didn't you fucking catch him?"

"I wanted to see him fall down the hill." After 30 minutes of searching they gave up.

"We can say he ran away and lost our sight in the woods ok?" Tony gave him a nod and they drove away in their cop car never knowing what had happened to calvin that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

After calvin was pushed down the hill he blacked out after hiting his head on a wall behind some bushes. He remembered the way he destroyed his house and replayed the memory in his mind and started to whimper because of it.

"E-excuse me for asking but a-are you alright?"

Calvin slowly woke up to a soft and very sweet voice. "Huh" Asked calvin sitting up from his slumber.

"H-hello my name is flutt-." Said the very soft voice.

Calvin couldn't hear what she said here name hadnt even opened his eyes yet because of his injury."Hmm? what was that?"

"I said my name is fluttershy." She said it so soft even she could hardly hear it. "Fluttershy? Hmm I never heard a name like that ever. Anyways were am I, am I in jail?"

"What's jail" Asked fluttershy almost hiding behind her wings.

"Nevermind, can you tell me were i am?" Asked calvin still alittle disorientated.

"I found y-you in a few bushes in the evergreen forest. You injured your head and i treated you in my home"

"Really? Well thank you very much for rescuing me from the poli- um... guys" Said Calvin.

"W-what g-guys?" Fluttershy asked stuttering her words.

"Nevermind, they're probably gone." Said calvin as he began to open his eyes. When his sight ajusted to his surroundings when look over to the voice and screamed when he saw fluttershy. He quickly backed up against the wall screaming 'WHAT THE FU-' but he was cut off when he saw the terrified pegasus's face. She backed up against the wall too and started crying.

"Whoops, i'm so sorry I didnt mean to scare you like that" Fluttershy whiped away some tears and began to relax. Calvin reached out a hand to help her up but quickly retreated and stared down at his hand.

"W-what happened to me?" calvin said as he turned his hoof around to see the back of slowly looked down and saw that his entire body had a bright orange fur all over it and that he transformed into a colt! He had a crimson mane and eyes with a mix of yellow and red."W-what happened to me?"

"W-what's wrong?" asked fluttershy in a concerned and curious voice. "Hey i didn't catch your name... if that's ok?" Asked the shy pegasus.

"Umm." calvin said trying to take in what had happened to looked behind him and saw a mark of a of a Nova star sending out flares. He tried to think of what that meant until he started to slightly understand. He saw fluttershy's cutie mark of butterflies fluttering and seeing the the fact that shes so shy made calvin think the marks represented a name of them. He started to say what his mark shows. "Umm, my name is- um Nova Flare."

"Well it's nice to meet you Nova Flare." She began to relax a lot more once she saw that he was getting as shy as her. The sight of that made here blush alittle.

"Ohh, you can call me Nova for short." Nova said as he saw her start to blush.

"Well ok Nova, how about I show you around town, I doubt you're from around here." She began to give off a smile which made her blush even more.

"Ok, sure." Nova said blushing also but it was less noticable with his orange fur. As they walked out he began to think the marks meant something more than a asked fluttershy the question but she only gave him a look.

"You mean you don't know how you got your cutie mark?" Nova was surprised when she said 'cutie mark'. All he did was shake his head. "Well a cutie mark is a mark you obtain through a special skill you have." Fluttershy was smiling as she explained the marks to Nova. "It can also be there for a proclivity, or it can also describe your personality."

That last example made Nova think how he probably got his through his short burst of anger he gets."Oh, ok" He sighed.

"Is there anything bugging you Nova?" Asked the pegasus.

"No no im ok, honest, c'mon lets go check out the town like you said."

"Ok!" Fluttershy said happily. As they walked out of fluttershy's home they headed off to Sugarcube Corner. Nova was amazed at all the ponies who were trotting by. Fluttershy noticed this and started to talk with him. "So are you also unaware that you can fly too?"As fluttershy said that she opened her wings and flew ahead of Nova.

Nova just stood there shocked with his mouth open. He quickly regained his train of thought and looked down to where his wings are. 'Oh wow, great going you didnt even notice that either?' Nova thought as he started to spread his wings showing a strip of dark red cutting through the orange coat underneath.

Fluttershy was actully impressed until Nova tried to fly but landed on his face. Fluttershy giggled as Nova's blush was clearly visible even on his orange coat."Just give me a second..." Nova said trying to defend what little pride he had left at the moment. After a few moments he concentrated and started to flap his wings. He found it much easier than he thought to hover off the ground, he then moved towards fluttershy wobbling trying to keep his balance.

"Wow! you did it in fifty seconds you were very close to beating my record!" said fluttershy.

"Really?" Asked Nova.

"Yeah, just cut forty-five seconds out of that and you would have beat me!" Fluttershy said trying to hold in a laugh. Nova's blush soon turned darker than his crimson mane. Fluttershy noticed this and apologized to nova. His blushing went down after a few moments but he could still feel the heat on his cheeks. Suddenly fluttershy stop and exclaimed "Were here!" Nova looked to where she was walking and he followed her to a bakery shop with a few other ponies inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Greetings

Nova saw four ponies in the shop. One had a cyan fur. Another had a white coat with an elegant purple mane. The third one had an orange coat similar to nova's, but not quite as light and had a cowboy hat on. While the last pony he saw there was a pink and fluffy pony who was taking in an excussive amount of air in a gasp. Then she suddenly was bouncing all around the room talking about a party.

Nova wasn't completly sure because he was confused by the pink pony. Fluttershy asked pinkie pie to calm down and then she asked where twilight was.

"Do you mean Twilight like in the movie?" Nova asked confused. Everyone looked at him and asked the last question at the same time all except for fluttershy.

"There's a movie about Twilight?" Everyone asked at the same time. Fluttershy turned to here friends and explained that he wasn't from around ponyville which made nova blush lightly, but no one could even notice it which relieved nova.

"I think she's at her library. Can you invite here to the party tonight?" pinkie pie said so excitedly. Fluttershy nodded and motioned nova to follow her after he finished greeting fluttershy's friends. After the two left the building Rainbow dash and Rarity bursted into gossip about nova.

"Did you see the mix colors in his eyes!" Rarity exclaimed almost cheering.

"Did you see the strip under his wings!" Rainbow dash said as she was still thinking of him. "But then again he doesn't compare to Dan one bit." All Applejack did was roll her eyes at the two. Then pinkie butt in and said that she noticed that Fluttershy was looking at nova a funny way, not clearly knowing what that meant.

Rainbow and Rarity both let out a high pitched "Ohhhhhhh!" after they did remember fluttershy looking at nova like that.

"Think he likes her back?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, but i wouldn't mind having a coltfriend like that!" Rarity said.

"Now c'mon rarity, i thought you and spike had a thing going on!"

Rarity deeply blushed and stated "as if!" but Rainbow didn't buy it. As soon as pinkie left the room to get something from the back and applejack went to the farm to harvest more apples, rainbow thought this would be the time to tell rarity. Then rainbow dash became serious.

"H-hey rarity?" she asked with a sort of stutter. The elegant unicorn giggled until she saw rainbow's face and cocked her eyebrow.

"I read this story of where pinkie was cooking ponies into cupcakes. And that I was one of them." Rainbow said shivering.

Rarity was at first confused but then realized what rainbow had read. "Now come dear, don't buy into those fanfics on the internet, they are just stories told by random ponies clopping to humans." Rainbow thought of this for a second then smiled. "Yeah i guess you're right."

"Well I better start heading to the boutique. I want to make a nice suit for that handsom colt." Rarity said as she walked out. Then pinkie pie came from the back with a tray full of cupcakes.

"Hey rainbow!" pinkie shouted as the cyan prgasus stood feet away from her. "Wanna help me taste test some new cupcakes that i just baked?"

Rainbow dash stared at the earth pony in horror. She slowly got up and ran away screaming for her life and left the pink pony puzzled.

"That was weird." Pinkie pie said as she picked up the tray of cupcakes and put them back in the freezer. She suddenly remembered what she longed to do for quite some time now but could never think of it. She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down rainbow dash's name on it. She put it in a bag and shuffled it carefully. "There we go!" Pinkie said cheering. "I can't belive I forgot to add rainbow's name to the list!" She happily bounced to the counter of the shop with an evil grin on her face.

(Later at the library): While fluttershy knocked on the door nova asked him she really did live in a library.

"Yeah but shes a book worm, she likes it." Spike opened it and called for twilight. Once she got to the door and she saw nova she started to blush and stared into his eyes like in a trance. She saw the he was a pegasus with wings which slightly disapointed her for the fact such a handsome colt couldn't do magic. She then snapped out of it and invited them inside.

Twilight was introduced to nova and when nova and fluttershy was about to leave they heard a clash of every single book and shelf and a baby dragon falling to the ground.

"Umm... sorry hehe." spike said. Twilight got upset with the dragon for having such a big mess to clean up also at the same time reorganize the books. When she was about to use her magic to clean up nova showed up right next to exclaiming that he wants to help.

It caught Twilight offguard and made her lose her concentration. She was about to tell him to move until she saw every single book and the selves being lifted with extreme ease. She looked at Nova who simply had his eyes closed hardly concentrating as he even organized the books by ABC order. Both fluttershy and twilight had their mouths hanging when nova used his magic.

"Hehe thanks twilight." said spike. Twilight looked over to spike and gave him a look that says I didnt do that. Spike was confused until he saw nova opening his eyes and let out a soft sigh of breath. Everyone was speechless, even twilight. There was a long silence until twilight was the first to speak.

"H-how did you do that with no horn nova?" Twilight asked confused.

Nova looked over at twilight. "All I did was imagine where the books should be and give a small twitch to my wings." 'So he has the powers of an alicorn?' twilight thought to herself. "Really? Hmm thats something i've never seen before, so wait when did you know you could do that?"

"Just right now." smiled nova.

"If you never did it before how did you know you could do it?" Nova stood there looking slightly confused. "Hold on let me reword that."

"No no you don't have to, I was just thinking how I knew it." After a few moments fluttershy was still shocked and twilight waited impatiently.

"Well?" asked twilight.

"I'm not sure. It felt like I could do it all along but at the same time I had no idea." Twilight raised an eyebrow in question. Nova tried to explain his situation. "You see im not from around here, in fact I have no idea how I got here. I was being taking away by these people and they pushed me down a hill, i hit my head and the next thing I know I wake up in fluttershy's house while my entire body was altered."

"Altered? How?" Asked twilight. fluttershy was still trying to get over nova being able to use magic.

"I wasn't always a pony... actully I wasn't until today. I was human before I woke up here."

"Wait wait wait. did you say human?" Nova nodded. "I heard about that race in an old urban legend book. Says they were extinct centurys ago. Nova's eyes grew wide with shock.

"C-centurys?" nova managed to stutter out. "Wait I was knocked out in 2012 what year is it now?" There was a silence for a few until a pony spoke up. "It's 20009 nova." Nova heard that come from fluttershy from behind him. "Wait, then how did I survive that long?" Nova asked confused.

"The only possible explanation is that pincess Celestia must have teleported you here for some reason." Twilight thought about why she would do that.

"Well what is it for?" asked nova.

"Princess Celestia would never bring any creature unless it was for a grave importance." Twilight stated.

"Well what is it for?" Nova asked, repeating his question.

"Something that not even the Elements of Harmony can defeat." Twilight said.

Fluttershy gasped and almost fainted. When nova saw that he sprinted so fast to catch shy that not even twilight could see him go.

'How the hell did he do that?' Twilight thought to herself. Then she noticed his cutie mark from one of her oldest books and a question came to her. "Hey nova!" Twilight called to get his attention.

Nova looked up and listened to twilight. "I think I know why princess celestia brought you here." Nova looked up with alittle bit of concern on his face. "I just need to know one thing." Nova kept looking at her waiting for the question. "I saw you in a old book, even older than the one about luna. I need to know is it true that you have a bit of temper?"

Then a smirk came to her face when nova found out she knew about him. He slowly nodded his head towards her.


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation

Fluttershy just came through right as nova nodded. "Well then I'm going to need you to train with me and princess celestia if we are to have a chance." twilight said with confidence.

Nova just nodded in aggreement again. "Umm twilight?"

"Yes Nova?"

"I think shy is starting to come through, is it ok if I go bring her back to her home?"

"I don't see why not."

As Nova left twilight began to wonder when nova started calling fluttershy just... shy. She didn't have enough time to dilly dally if she was going to tell the princess.

* * *

><p>(Later at fluttershy's cottage): "Here you go." nova said as he placed fluttershy on the bed. Fluttershy has been quiet the entire trip and seemed to be acting a bit out of the ordinary.<p>

He was relieved when fluttershy start to curl herself in the bed. "Nova... can you come closer?" Fluttershy asked in an almost sad voice.

He knew what she was going to say, she was going to tell him the way twilight stared at him so awkwardly. When he was close enough to hear the pegasus low sweet voice, the unexpected happenes. Fluttershy actully kissed him!

It was so unexpected from her that he broke away even though he didnt want to. Fluttershy whispered nova's name just loud enough for him to hardly hear. He could do what he wanted for so long but he just.. couldn't. It didn't feel right to him for some reason and at the same time his heart leaped for joy.

He looked down at fluttershy's sad crying face. He gave her a kiss on the forhead. Whispering "it's ok shy."

He then slowly kissed fluttershy passionately for seconds that seemed like minutes.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes to see the majestic colt and finally say that she loved him and has been longing to do so since they first met.

Even though it was only a few hours ago, fluttershy has felt a real connection between them that she can't had almost the same personalitys (according to what fluttershy has seen).

Fluttershy was about to tell him the three words that she needed to say so much it she fully opened her eyes and came into focus, she almost screamed when she saw another colt in her bed!

He had the same exact orange fur as nova, but his mane and eyes were dark screamed rather loud for her normal voice and fell off the bed trying to struggle away from the new pony.

The pony just sat there confused, but after a few moments of fluttershy struggling to get to her feet the pony started to speak up."Umm... fluttershy, are you... ok?" the pony asked with a deep concern for the shy pegasus.

When fluttershy had managed to get to her feet she ran towards the door but suddenly stopped when she heard the voice.'No no no no, it can't be him' fluttershy thought while she turned around."N-no-nova?" the pegasus managed to stutter out after a few seconds of silence.

The pony got up and walked to her, "yeah? What is it shy?" Fluttershy almost collasped from stress of his new form he was completly unaware of. The pony caught her before she fell down.

"Nova... I think you should go look in my mirror." fluttershy said pointing to the bathroom mirror.

Nova set her down gently and went to the mirror wondering what was wrong.'Is there something in my teeth?' Nova thought in question. 'No, no, she wouldn't freak over that... would she?'

Nova lost his complete train of thought when he looked in the surprised at his brand new blue mane.

He studied himself some more until he saw his eyes. He had to admit that his eyes did look really neat. "Hey fluttershy, how come you havn't told me that my eyes look so good blue?" he called out to her trying to get her attention.

Fluttershy walked over to him extremly confused. "Your eyes have never been blue. They have always been a mix of your fur and mane." fluttershy said trying to tell him what had just changed.

Nova took a few moments to try and straiten this he had an idea."Hey shy, how about we go see twilight and see if she knows what to do?"

"Umm~ now? It's almost nighttime, how can we ever get there before dark?

"I know how. Just grab ahold of me and i'll take us there."

Fluttershy didn't know what he meant and was hesitant, but she did as walked out the house and shut the door.

"Ok, hold your breath for the next few seconds." Fluttershy nodded and did as closed her eyes and felt a huge gust of wind blowing her mane for a second and died opened her eyes and was amazed to see them at twilight's library that quick.

"How did you do that?" fluttershy asked while slowly letting go of nova. "I guess it's another talent I just found out about while bringing you home." nova said in a playful sarcastic voice.

He walked up to the door and knocked on heard some ruffling inside before the door was opened to show twilight.

"Hey fluttershy!" twilight said then turned her head to nova with a completly diferent saw how shocked twilight got that he started to blush right there feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Who's this fluttershy? Give up on nova already?" twilight asked chuckling and wanting to know who the new pony was which only made nova blush even more.

"This is nova, you met him just a hour ago." Fluttershy said. Twilight became even more shocked to hear what the pegasus had said.

She looked over to nova and realized that fluttershy was right. He looked exactly the same but with a differnt mane and eye color. When she looked at his flank she noticed that his cutie mark has changed to blue as well.

Fluttershy looked where twilight was starring and saw that his cutie marks also. "Well, I guess you two can come in." twilight said wondering what happened to nova.

After a few minutes of explaining what happened (leaving out the kissing of course) twilight went to the urban legend book that she told nova about earlier and flipped through the pages all the way to the end only to find nothing.

"Sorry but I dont think I can help you it says nothing about you sure you didn't dye your mane?" When twilight said that nova got a very annoyed look on his face.

"Her let me see." He said gently pushing away twilight. Twilight noticed that he was starting to become annoyed which made her become uneasy, knowing about his temper problem.

But the more she watched him the more his mane was starting to get redder and redder as he became more annoyed flipping through the pages. Twilight thought about this and came up with a probability for his color change.

Soon nova's mane was back to it's old red self when he got to the end of the book, but it kept getting darker as he closed had to act fast to stop anything from happening.

"Nova!" twilight called for him in an attempt to gain his attention. He looked over at her cursing under his breath.

"I think I know why your mane changed colors!" When nova heard that he put all his attention to twilight. "Your mane and eyes along with your cutie mark changes color with your attitude."

Nova stopped and calmed down alittle to think about wasn't sure if twilight was telling the truth or lying to make him calm down.

He then swung his mane in front of his face to confirm what twilight had his surprise, she was saw his mane change back to red after he flipped through the pages.

He was at first amazed at what he could do until he looked down at the 2 ponies. Fluttershy was hiding behind her pink mane as usual when she was scared and then he looked at twilight who still had a worried look on her face.

When he looked at the two he felt sorry for frightening dark crimson mane cooled down to a lighter one.

"I-i'm sorry for losing my temper." Nova said as he was clearing his a few moments twilight's and fluttershy's fear of him at the moment had flushed away, but instead showed sympathy towards the colt.

"Well..." twilight said thinking out her words in order to make it less awkward. But before the unicorn could finish her sentence, fluttershy galloped towards nova and gave him a hug so big she almost picked him up.

Nova was at first confused why she was hugging him, even after they saw him lose his soon didnt resist and hugged her back, this time picking her up with ease which only made the pegasus giggle.

Seeing this made twilight become was about to walk up and try to break it up without her being obvious, until a cloud of white dust appeared and soon formed the princess.

Nova set fluttershy down and saw both of the mares of course didn't know who the princess looked like but after seeing them two, he became curious to see who the new guest was.

Twilight looked up to nova and motioned him to bow with her hand but he didnt notice her, he was too busy wondering who the princess nova's brain finally clicked on and he knew that this was princess celestia, but he needed to confirm it.

"A-are you the princess?" Nova said trying to gain her looked over at him.

"Why, yes I am nova. My subjects usally bow before greeting me..." The princess stated with a looked up trying to motion him to bow again until the princess spoke up. "But, you have the exception." Princess celestia said with a smile.

Twilight was relieved with a sigh and stood back up at the same time as fluttershy. "But there are important measures we have to attend to. I'm assuming you already know how you came here, right?"

Celestia asked like it was life or death. Nova nodded and the princess resumed.

"It turns out that equestria is in peril sooner than expected and we need to train you to defend our land."

Nova became stupor as he heard that. He shook his head to snap out of it and looked over at his two friends who only had to nod singling that he must go with her.

Nova sighed and thought it through a bit until he made his decision. "Ok." He said, almost not wanting to go. Then in a instant they were gone before they could even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**Haha! I tricked you cloppers! Jk, i wasn't even planning on doing a clop scene until a few more chapters have progressed into the story. Disregard that ^^^^^. I decided to remove any clop scenes and make it a T story. Ive been looking around and I saw lots of storys with love and surprisingly gorry fighting. And they were all really good. Especially "The 7th Element". It was one of the VERY VERY few stories that ended with me crying. (meaning it was like the only one that made me cry.) Can't wait for the sequel! Anyways i would like to hear what you guys think about it so far. What would you like to have, what would you like to change? This chapter felt alittle rushed because I got writers block while doing it so I didn't get to add as much detail as I wanted. I'm trying to make each chapter longer and longer as I progress and i'm doing a steady job at it so far.**

* * *

><p><strong> References<strong>

**Spoilers**: **Well not really spoilers... but just references from shows and books. Like the super run that nova can do called flinting from cirque du freak. Lot's of Dragon Ball Z references in the furture so be ready for those :D.**


	5. Excuses, Excuses new update!

Sorry about being alittle late... ok A LOT late. But my dad died of a heart attack on easter sunday so I couldn't clear my mind to write. but ill get one up as soon as I can and I have lots of ideas for the next few chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Also, im going to do some very short PoV of the mane six when they met Nova. Guess Ill put it in one chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 A Beam of Light

**Wow... after posting this chapter my views went up by 90 in one day... love ya all :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everypony! Im extreamly sorry about not being able to upload but I guess I had a decent enough of a reason. I dont know why but I feel compeled to leave the update up for alittle longer. Anyways I had a talk with thunderhawk6894 The creator of The 7th Element, and he agreed to let me use his OC's Dan and Blazing Dawn. Also, just to clear up some things up before people start asking about it. This is not apart of his stories though it does have the same characters. Like say my story has someone die, but in his story they will live. Also it's set in a different year than his story so it's like an alternet universe sorta thang. :)<strong>

**PS: I updated chapter 3 with the flirting scene a tiny bit so it will go with the main characters. It's only 1 sentence that I added so i'm not sure if you should go back or not.**

* * *

><p>(After Rainbow Dash runs from pinkie pie)<p>

Rainbow Dash was galloping away from sugercube corner until she slowly skid to a stop.

'Hmm, mabey I overreacted a bit much?' Rainbow Dash thought as she went back to Pinkie Pie to apologize. 'Besides she's Pinkie...'

The cyan pegasus lost her train of thought when an exteamly bright beam shot across the sky.

She saw Pinkie Pie put some paper in a hat but turned from the bakery to see the beam of light land in spread her wings and hovered a meter off the ground to get a better view before she landed back on the ground.

"What was that?" she whispered under her breath. She truned her head to the sound panting and saw spike running up to her with a scroll in his claw.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Spike yelled while he crouched over trying to catch his breath. After spike had recovered enough to stand back up he gave the scroll to her.

Rainbow Dash took it from spike and read it.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,  
><em>_You must come to the castle immediately, bring Blazing Dawn with you aswell. There will be someone very special for you to met.  
><em>_From, Princess_ _Celestia._

Rainbow Dash put the patchment down for a second confused about why the princess would need her.

While she was thinking a thought came to her head. She hesitated and looked back up at where the beam of light once was.

"No way." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Spike raised a eyebrow wondering what Dash had meant by that.

Then a huge smile formed at the pegasus mouth.

"NO WAY!" She shouted as she zoomed back to her cloud home in search of Blazing Dawn.

She looked around until she found him running away from Applebloom laughing like a mad man.

"Git back here! Y'all ain't getting away from me this time!" Applebloom yelled at the alicorn as she was gaining ground on him.

Blazing Dawn turned around so he could gloat but didn't suspect that the earth filly was so close to him. She jumped at him from a foot away and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey no fair!" Blazing Dawn exclaimed as Applebloom pinned him to the ground.

"Say yer sorry first!" Applebloom said with a giggle.

"Never!" Blazing Dawn said as he broke free and ran away only to stop to see his mother smiling at him.

"Oh, hey mom!" Blazing Dawn said weakly.

Applebloom was about to tackle him a second time until she saw Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Dawn guess what!" Dash said happily.

"Hmm?" Dawn said as Applebloom trotted next to Dawn.

"I just recieved a letter from princess Celestia to go meet her and someone else in the palace!"

Dawn perked up in surprise. "Really!" Dawn said getting excited.

"Yep! But I can see you clearly have your hooves tied at the moment." Dash said teasing.

"B-bu..." Dawn said about to whine.

"Don't worry im just kidding." Dash said with a smile.

Dawn cheered and wrapped his front hooves around his mother's neck. "Bye Applebloom!" Dawn said waving at his friend.

"Oh, ok umm bye." Applebloom said disappointed.

"Don't worry gal, we'll get back as soon as possible!" Dash said trying to cheer up the filly.

Applebloom became relieved after hearing that and waved back as Rainbow Dash flew off towards canterlot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while engulfed in a blinding white light Nova felt his hooves touch hard ground. He was still blinded and in a daze after a minute of collasping on the floor.<p>

"Whoops... sorry I should have warned you about that." Celestia said with a chuckle as Nova tried to stand only to fall back over.

Finally Nova shook his head and his sight came back to him. He looked around the dark room where the only light sorce is from the princess's horn.

It was fuzzy to him but he could make out that the objects lined up against the wall was weapons.

"Where am I again?" Nova said rubbing his head trying to stop a headach from forming.

"This is the war room. Sorry but it may be a bit dusty in here. We havn't had to use this room since the Battle of Canterlot 7 years ago, even if it was for a brief moment." Princess Celestia said looking for a duster.

"Brief?" Nova asked wondering why they had to cut short on plans.

"The evil god of chaos by the name of Discord seized the castle before we could make any major plans for a defence." Celestia said while she was dusting the room with a duster she held with her magic.

"What happened after that?" Nova said slightly getting into the short tale.

"We defeated him of course." Celestia said with a smile.

Nova sighed and took his attention back to the weapons.

There were flails and maces and hammers. But what caught his attention the most was a old rusty looking bronzesword lying behind a sword rack.

He reached in a picked it up and studied it for a moment before he noticed more light was shining on him than before. He looked behind him to see the princess smiling.

"I see you take an interest into that sword?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah... I can't explain it but I feel like a saw a sword exactly like this years ago." Nova said looking back down at the sword.

"That is because you have." Celestia said after she had shone even more light over the sword.

"What are you talking ab-..." Nova said but was interupted Celestia turning the sword over with her magic.

Engraved on the blade in dark black was the named he thought of for himself earlier that day, 'Nova Flare'.

Nova'a eyes widened at this discovery. "Bu-but ho-..." Nova was once again interupted by celestia.

"All explained in good times Nova. Anyways there is somepony that I just brought here moments ago that will help you with your training." Celestia said walking to huge steel double doors.

"Who?" Nova asked following right behind her.

"Just a very important pony that lead the Battle of Canterlot years ago." Celestia said while the steel double doors were opening revealing someone behind it. "His name is Blue Bass but he perferes to be called by 'Ace'."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you think of it? Sorry it was a short chapter so I spaced it out more to make it look longer. In fact the chapter before this one is twice as long :D. Well shoot... I can't keep the title of every chapter is longer no more. Oh well, I'll get to work on the next chapter and reviews are accepted. Even bad ones (As long as they are constructive criticism)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Death To A Star

** Sorry if this chapter is kinda lame... idk it might not be lame but in my sleep deprived state it looks bad to me... lol Nite Everypony!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Twilight's Library)<strong>

Twilight sat there skimming a book about what is happening.

She sighed in frustratsion when the only book that contained nova was the old UL book.

She stood back up and went back to the book shelf. She noticed that every book in the T section was gone and looked at the mess of books on the ground.

"Well thats every book and still nothing about transformation..." Twilight said with a sigh.

Then she went back to where the old UL book and turned to the page back to where it displayed Nova.

* * *

><p>(See my profile pic for the discription you are about to read):<p>

She looked at him as it showed him flying in a broken down building supported by chipped pillars.

His front hooves where tied in bandages and he wore golden armor but was not as quite as the royal guards armor.

He wore what looked like the proto-type glass orbs celestia was working on.

His left ear looks as if it had been torn off by force.

His red stripe on his wing was being blocked out by the wing guards that arched them out.

But then she noticed something that she glaced over last time not noticing it. He had a half broken horn and around his head supported by a head piece.

She stared at the picture for minutes until she shook her head coming out of a daze.

'Well I guess that explains why he can use magic, but why couldn't we see it earlier?' Twilight asked herself mentally.

After twilight studied it for a few more minutes she turned the page to where it said "WHITE DWARF" at the top. She looked down at the picture which contained a pony she had never seen before.

* * *

><p>(Ill upload this picture to my avatar page after awhile so people can still see the first one since this one is way more cooler)<p>

She let the name fool her because when she saw the picture it showed a fairly tall alicorn that had fur the color of pure white.

It had a long and pointed horn like Celestia's.

It had on armor that even Twilight was unfamiliar with.

It had the mane of a mix of white and red. The upper mane flowed freely as it walked down a trail in what looks like a park. The lower tail however was sharply spiked and had rigid wings that surprisingly suits it.

Under the picture read a very short story of the picture.

_'This is the pony by the name of White Dwarf. He is the savior of ponykind by many threats the have gloomed over Equestria. His name becomes reconized after he defeats evil itself._

_His name remains a secret but the profipony's have forseen him as- Twilight kept reading until she noticed a large stain on the book that covered the last last word and the next paragraph.'_

'That's strange...' Twilight thought as she flipped the page back and forth.

'Theres no stain on the other side...' Twilight said as she kept flipping the page back and forth not knowing why she didn't stop.

'That White Dwarf pony sure looks a lot like-... Nova?' She thought as she resumed staring at the book again.

Twilight facehoofed when she saw the short story under Nova and forgot to read it.

_'This young pony was born in 19992 as one of the first alicorn's to be born in a thousand years.'_

Twilight stopped reading and looked up. 'Hmm... I guess they didn't quite get him, oh well can't blame them if they atleast knew what he looks like' Twilight thought as she resumed reading.

_'This ill-tempered yet fun and loving young colt lost his life in the battle against evil as it stabbed a sword into the back of this poor colt.'_

Twilight sat there confused at what she had just read. 'Wh- no no no that can't be right. Mabey somethings wrong with this.' She thought as she continued reading.

She skimmed through a small part until some words caught her attention.

_'His final words were to ask permission to ones unknown as he and Celestia transported to Canterlot for training without a goodbye. Thats where he met evil and took his life in the process.'_

Twilight dropped the book in horror. She sat there for a few seconds unable to move until she bolted out the door of the library and transported herself to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>(Canterlot: War room)<strong>

Nova ajusted his eyes to the lighting outside the war room, but before they fully came into focus he heard a booming voice shout "Who are you and what are you doing in the palace?"

Nova looked over to Celestia who started trembling at the lips. He looked over to the other room and saw a pony made out of black magic and looked exactly like him.

"Cool mirror!" Nova said as he looked at the other pony.

"How does it make a shadow like that?" Nova asked as he turned to Celestia waiting for an answer.

Celestia stood still not daring to move.

'Nova this place is not safe! Get out of her while you still have the chance!' Celestia's voice boomed into his head.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked as he turned back to the pony who now had full color and was charging after him. The other Nova pulled out a duplicate sword and swung it at Nova.

"WHOAH!" Nova exclaimed as he just missed the swords blade.

Nova then rammed his right hoof into the duplicate causing him to drop the sword and fall to the ground.

Nova then jumped on him and they began to roll on the ground beating each other.

During this Celestia had recovered and watched the two roll on the floor beating each other to a pulp. She used her magic and picked them both up off the ground.

Both of them looked around dizzy then at each other then at Celestia who aimed her horn back and forth between the two.

"AWW C'MON! We're actully doing this?" Both of them said at the same time which only confused Celestia even more.

She aimed her horn back and forth for another minute then stomped her hoof on the ground in frustration.

"Enough of this!" One of the Nova's yelled in a deep sinister voice.

The one that just spoke had somehow broken free of Celestia's grasp and he landed on the ground next to the sword. He picked it up in his hooves and rammed it through the back of the other Nova.

He screamed out in pain as the sword penetrated through the front of his chest pircing his heart.

The other Nova pulled out the sword with a wicked grin before Celestia could react.

"NNOOOOOO!" Twilight sparkle yelled out as she turned the corner to see the scene unfold.

The Nova still standing looked over to the screaming filly but was instead picked up by Twilight and thrown into a wall with enough force to instantly knock him out.

Twilight then galloped over to the lifeless body with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Don't worry people just because Nova died doesn't mean im not going to keep writing. In fact you'll find out what happens to Nova next chapter.<strong>


	8. Shameless Promotion

I want to shamelessly promote my new story Gears of Equestria. It's a gears of war and MLP crossover. It would be awesome to hear from you guys on it. Anyways ill update soon like 3-4 days. But since im lazy as hell it might be like a week... sorry!.


End file.
